This invention relates to memories as used in computers for storing data.
There is a continuing demand in the computer art for faster operation, and one limitation to achieving this has been the time required to enter and recover information stored in memories. In present memories, the time to transmit signals for read-in, read-out, and interrogation along leads between a processor and memory cells make a significant contribution to memory operating time.